Levi vs Moblit
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Short one shot R18 over what happens if Moblit and Levi get into a competition against each other and Hanji is the price for whoever wins this drinking game.


It was Very late at night, loud cheering, laughter and a good time was having the survivors of the latest expedition from the Survey corps in one of their favorite bars in Trost. It was winter break where due to the bad weather the expeditions were postponed for the time being and the soldiers were allowed to go home for a while to visit family and beloved ones.

One table at the far right corner at the bar was by far the loudest and most lively one due to a certain brunette bespectacled Squad leader having quite a few bottles of alcohol in her system.

"Squad leader! Please don't climb on the table!"

Moblit her assistant whined sitting at the left side from her at the table, watching in horror as Hanji was already with her first foot onto the table.

"Tch. Stop screwing around shitty glasses. No one wants to see you table dance."

The grumpy short male to her right side grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back down, forcing her back down to sit onto her seat.  
The brunette obeyed but pouted at him which earned him an eye roll from her short friend.

"Fine. Another beer please!"

Was her response upon denying her alcohol.

"Hanji are you sure you should drink more?"

Erwin sitting across the three spoke a bit concerned and amused at the same time. Next to him were Mike and Nanaba. They all were drinking the whole night already but Hanji was unfortunately always the first one ending up drunk from their group.

"Erwin you know as well as we all do that Hanji never stops drinking and these two here will have to carry her home." Mike pointed at them smirking.

"Tch. As if I am her babysitter every time."

Levi drowned down his glass before snatching Hanji's new arrived bottle away for her, earning loud protest from her side as he filled his own glass now with it.

"HEY! ORDER YOUR OWN LEVIIII!"

"Squad leader the others are right, you had enough. I-I might should bring you back to Headquarters—"

"SHUT UP MOBLIT!" Hanji glared at her assistant, her face red from being drunk. "I'm staying!"

Stealing the bottle next to Moblit she used it to pour herself another glass and emptied it one go before resting her head on her propped up elbows on the table, grinning from ear to ear again. "The party only now began let's do something!"

"No."

"But!"

"No" Levi replied again without even looking at her and just finished his glass again.

Frustrated with her friends reply Hanji groaned. She eyed her friends and how they all seemed lightly drunk but still fine unlike her and than there were Levi and Moblit which looked like they were still completely fine... just like always.

"How come I never saw you ever drunk Levi? And Moblit you I hardly ever saw you getting extremely drunk too. This is no fun."

Levi smirked lightly. "Because unlike you I never get drunk."

"Oh really?" At this Hanji perked up interested and her gaze turned to Moblit. "And you Moblit? What is your reason for your high alcohol tolerance?"

"Eh..." Moblit gulped down the last bit what was left in his glass trying to buy time as much as possible.

What should he say? He couldn't just say it is because his Squad leader gave him too much stress each day that he needed a beer or two at the evening to be able to fall asleep sometimes and be able to be ready to protect Hanji properly if needed.

The other three around the table snickered knowingly even Levi had to hide his expression behind his glass. Everyone knew how stressed Moblit was besides Hanji which saw everything a little bit more lightly.

"I drink with my friends sometimes when we are out..." he muttered only halfway lying to her, keeping it a secret the reason why he met up so often with his friends in the Garrison in the bar.

"Boring..." Hanji mumbled sighing trying to grab a bottle only to have Levi snatch it away from her. "HEY!"

"You had enough for today. Your face is deep red already." Levi retorted instead drinking straight out from her bottle to tease her and freak her out.

"My alcohol!"

At first Hanji wanted to jump at him and snatch her bottle back but stopped herself instead a better idea coming in her mind.

"... whatever. Drink it. I know I won't get it back from you."

At this Levi raised his eyebrow since he is used to her whining and not just accepting what he is doing. But for now he decided to let it slide.

As time went on Levi noticed how Hanji stopped her antics and turned rather quiet, her eyes glued to him almost and Moblit. She was chatting with everyone but she was not like before. Something was up and he knew it.

"Why are you starring at me and Moblit so much shitty glasses?"

At this Moblit blushed lightly but kept quiet even if he himself had noticed how Hanji had started to eye him up and down for a while now. But unlike the captain he was too shy to ask her about it.

"I am studying you two."

Moblit and Levi looked at her with wide eyes at the same time.

"The hell!?"

"Your alcohol limit. I am curious who from you two gets drunk first." Hanji merely said as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

"I never get drunk. You can stay here until morning and won't see me drunk, shitty glasses." Levi glared at her, not liking how she decided to make him one of her test subjects.

The three didn't notice how Nanaba elbowed Mike and Erwin whispering to the two before she got up from her seat and walked across the table behind Hanji, touching her shoulders like pinning her down, smiling from ear to her.

"The night is still young guys. Why not make this a little bit more interesting."

Somehow Nanaba's words gave Hanji a chill down her spine along with the way her iron grip was on her shoulders getting even tighter.

"What do you mean Nanaba my dear friend?" Hanji asked trying to look behind her.

"A competition with a winner always needs a price, right? Me, Mike and Erwin will pay for the drinks even, right guys?"

The two blondes nodded already knowing about Nanaba's plan, seeming to have fun with the situation. Maybe they agreed so fast on it as well because they were lightly drunk but this did not matter now.

"Wh-what's the price?" Moblit asked carefully being a mix between curious and scared.

"Just spit it out already already Nanaba. What is in for us if we go along with your game?"

"The winner gets a kiss from the person giving you guys so much trouble always as apologize and has to be behave and do what the winner says for the remaining days until the weekend is over."

Levi and Moblit choked on their drinks at the same time, coughing and needed a moment until they regained their composure only to be in sync again yelling at her at the time time.  
"WHAT!?"

Hanji's face turned as red as a tomato.

"NANABA WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

Hanji still couldn't believe this. But here she was sitting and watching how Levi and Moblit drank one shot after another, determined and not seeming to back up.  
After they heard they could make Hanji behave and function like a proper human being without her protests like making her eat regularly, sleep, take a bath or clean her room... just like this they were on fire to win.

"Wh-what's with you two? Why do you need to win so badly now. Even you Levi! You usually never care about stuff like this, right!?"

Levi just finished his next shot before he poured himself a new one in and waited for Moblit to take his.

"None of your business. I just feel like it. Besides you wanted to study us, right? So be happy and count the shots, stare at us and our movements whatever you want to know."

"MOBLIT! YOU TOO!"

"W-well I-I like to see you save... and healthy so... I'M SORRY SQUAD LEADER! BUT I WANT TO WIN!" Blushing madly he gulped down his shot and continued the fight with Levi.

None of the two males wanted to back out clearly.  
This was too much for Hanji. She couldn't stop them. She needed something to drink and luckily they were too focused with themselves and too busy to stop her.

30minutes later and god knows only how many shots later Moblit was knocked out and sleeping on his chair. At some point he had started to cry over his stress and that he needed a vacation and it became pretty awkward as he leaned against Mike's shoulder to cry on which wanted nothing more than to get him away from himself if possible. Now the male was sleeping and Levi finished his last drink, placing the glass down loudly on the table smirking triumphantly. His face was lightly red but unlike Moblit he was still fine and able to think pretty straight.

"Seems like I won. See Hanji I told you I cannot get dr—!? Shitty glasses!?" his eyes widened finally giving his attention back to Hanji next to him or rather what was left of her. Her face was flushed, she was giggling happily and clapping her hands.

"Congratulations Levi! You won! You won!"

"How much did you drink you idiot!?"

"Uh..."she giggled looking at the half empty beer bottle in her hand. „2-4 bottles? I don't know honestly.. you two were so busy glaring at each other... so I- AH!"

Clicking his tongue he took the bottle away from her and stood up from his chair. "I got careless shit." his expression turned to Erwin which was smirking at him.

"What Erwin? Spit it out already."

"Nothing much. It is just interesting how much you fought for...Hanji."

"I don't know what you are saying Erwin. I just did it to make this drunk woman here behave proper for at least until the end of the week. You take this other troublesome person back while I take Hanji." Levi replied already making his way to Hanji which was still sitting onto her chair and giggling, waving at Levi happily.

Erwin shook his head knowingly, already calling a waitress here to pay while Mike took Moblit to carry him outside, Nanaba quickly stepping to Hanji whispered something into her ear before she waved at her happily and left with Mike.  
Levi eyes the short blond woman suspiciously since he did not know what she had told Hanji just now.

"What did she tell you shitty glasses?"

"Ah Levi! N-nothing." Hanji blushed and got up only to stumble, luckily for her Levi was at her side to catch her in time and all she felt was his hard muscular chest against herself.

"Clumsy idiot."

"Hahaha s-sorry." she scratched her neck before grabbing at his shoulders to keep herself balanced.

"Let's get you back to headquarters." Levi sighed, moving an arm around her waist to keep her steady, an arm placed around his shoulder.

They were already out of the bar doors as Hanji stopped abruptly.

"...Wait. You forgot something."

"Forgot?" Looking back Levi questioned if he forgot anything, frozen in place as he felt something soft peck against his right cheek.

Turning his head around his cheeks were lightly red. Luckily for him it was too dark for Hanji to see which was looking at the ground now in embarrassment.

"Hanji..."

"...I.. the present, right? Remember you won..." her face moved back up to look at him only to have something soft press against her lips. This time Levi was kissing Hanji, but on the lips, her eyes widened in shock for a moment until they closed slowly, responding to his kiss.

As they broke apart for air both were speechless about what they were doing.

"Damn..." he bit his lip. "I won, right?"

"Yes, you did..."

At these words Levi suddenly hoisted her up over his shoulders, carrying her like a sack of potatoes and moved fast down the street.

"L-levi what are you doing!?" she blushed.

Feeling the air move through her hair felt nice. He was so fast and this despite how much alcohol he did drink. She guessed she had to believe him and his words how Levi the strongest soldier alive could not get drunk.

"You're wrong I didn't won at all shitty glasses. I am pretty drunk at the moment..."

Drunk for her he meant having a hard time having his feelings in check at the moment and making a lot of stupid moves he usually wouldn't never do. Maybe it was the way she was looking at him earlier with her big smile and rosy cheeks.. or the way her lips felt against his just a moment ago. For fucks sake he was drunk as hell and getting addicted for more every passing second he was thinking about her.

"You are?" Hanji laughed loudly at this ignoring the stares they got from the couples or other people which they were passing at this late night. They must look quite ridiculous at the moment over how she hung over his shoulder and grasping at the back of his black shirt for support to not fall off by accident.

"Stop being so noisy! You will wake everyone up."

"Noo! I won! I won! I got humanity strongest soldier drunk despite him saying he cannot! Ouch!

A slapping sound was heard and Hanji yelped turning quiet but only for a short moment.

"Did you just hit my ass!?"

"Damn right I did now be quiet or I will abuse this ass of yours again."

"You wouldn't dare!" she glared at him. It seriously did hurt. Damn him and his lack of holding back.

"Try me?"

Despite not being able to see it from her position she swear she could feel his evil smirk crawling up his smug face enjoying the position he was in.

"I liked you kissing me more..." she muttered under her breath thinking he did not hear her.

* * *

The walk back to HQ was quiet and Levi did not bother letting her down even as they entered the building and continued carrying her up the stairs to the higher soldiers private sleeping quarters.  
Upon noticing Levi walked past her room door and stopped in front of his own room just across from hers Hanji got puzzled.

"Uhm.. Levi.. my room is across from yours..."

She heard the door unlock with a click and he carried her inside. Lucky for her Levi was not tall so she did not have to worry about her to hit her head at the doorway. The next moment the door got pushed shut with the foot of Levi, but before she could even utter the words about what he was doing Hanji found herself getting thrown off from his shoulders and landed onto the soft mattress of Levi's bed.

"Levi..?"

She watched him lock the door now before he walked back up to her, climbing onto the bed on top of her.

"You said you liked kissing me more or did you already forgot shitty glasses?"

Her cheeks flamed up so he did hear her!?

Hungry lips clashed upon hers seconds later, biting and sucking until she parted her lips enough to fully steal her breath away. Tongues battled and she felt her head turn light.  
His hands moving over her body, slowly slipping below her shirt to touch her bare skin.

Since when was Levi like this?

Like a wild beast having set his eyes onto his prey to devour it. This was a side she had hardly ever seen on Levi.

Was this an effect from the alcohol too?

Hanji knew him since a few years now and this is not the first time they ended up in this bed. But usually it was for comfort... to forget and to release stress. This at the moment felt different. They did not fight any battle today, they did not lose any comrades today.

Out of breath Levi parted from her, both panting for air now and staring at each other's expression. Searching for unknown answers.

Confusion?

Doubt?

Lust?

Or something else?

"Fuck." Clicking his tongue Levi avoided looking at her and suddenly got up from her and sat back up at the edge of the bed.

What the hell did he just do!? He just lost all his self control and forced himself on Hanji while she was drunk.

Blinking confused it took Hanji a moment to collect herself and sat back as well.

First he is like a wild beast all over her and in the next moment he let's go of her and avoids her completely.

"What's wrong Levi? Why did you stop?"

The raven haired man did not look at her as he opened his mouth.

"Sorry... you're drunk. I shouldn't used that to-"

"Pff hahahahahaha ohh Levi!" Her laughter irritated him and it finally made him turn his head around to her and glare at her.

With an extreme force Hanji threw her body against him and tackled him back down onto his bed. Switching positions Hanji was now the one on top and in control, grinning down at him.

"Tch. Off Hanji."

"Stupid Levi. You think I would just let any guy into my pants if I don't give him permission?"

"You're drunk." He growled.

"So? You too, right?" Bending down Hanji kissed down onto his neck, refusing to stop even as he pushed against her until he decided to use enough force to make her move up, but until than her work was already finished and she had a him marked with a red prominent mark.

"Believe me Levi I give you full consent with fucking me senseless."  
Unbuttoning her shirt Hanji let her it slip down her shoulders, revealing a black bra underneath. "Don't chicken out now, please. I am your price, right? So claim it already for tonight."

His steel blue eyes stared at her quietly. She was driving him insane outside and inside his bed. During expeditions, during off days, always and most likely forever until he would die. But at the same time she was like a drug and he was the addicted slave to her.

Unable to say no to her.

Unable to let go of her.

Even other mans looking at her freaked him out deep inside despite the fact they were not dating and were not officially together.

They were soldiers.

Romance, dating was something which was not on their mind at the moment. Just staying alive and function as soldiers properly was the most they could do and this meant gulping down any clarifications of love and manifesting relationships officially. Everything if blurred together and stayed unspoken. Just like between them. Since long they did not know what they were exactly besides best friends and close comrades.

Moblit was the same properly having feelings unspoken for his squad leader and making Levi feel a mix of jealousy and gratefulness, because he knew he could rely on this guy to keep Hanji save in the worst case scenario. Yet to think what if Hanji were doing something with him in her free time if Levi was not around. It drived him sometimes insane. Since they were not together Levi could not tell her to not do anything like this with anyone else... so he continued avoid thinking these disturbing thoughts and these what ifs he did not want to have answered as good as possible.

Groaning Levi sighed, his hands moving to her hips making her lips curl up happily.

"Don't tell me in the morning I raped you."

"Of course not. I will remember your dick inside my body always." Hanji purred, pressing her behind hardly down onto his hardness in his pants and making him hitch.

"Fuck woman."

"Gladly I will fuck you."

Hanji bend back down, feeling Levi's hands on her ass, pulling her pants down, massaging her blank behind apologizing for earlier when he did slap her. He knew he could sometimes not control his strength and overdid it.

Their lips found each other again. Soft kisses turned quickly more fierce and more hungry. Hanji's hands did not lose time ripping his shirt open with force ignoring his protests as the buttons went flying to the ground, revealing his glorious abs to her.

"Beautiful like always." her hands trailed over each of his abs slowly.

It always made her wonder why her? He could have any woman in the corps or even in the garrison or military police some woman were into him, yet he went to her.  
His hands found her breasts in the meanwhile toying around with them, throwing her bra away quickly to the ground. He loved her breasts. Preferred her size over the big ones.  
Her hands traveled in the meanwhile more down and unzipped his pants finally to free his poor friend from prison which he was thankful for if he was honest.

"Someone is already very excited down there."

Teasing him a bit more she rubbed herself against his hard member making him groan and she sighed into his ear.

"Teasing bitch."

His hands reached to the side to her bedside drawer to take out an important item they needed to make sure Hanji is safe and not getting on martial leave by accident.  
Taking out a condom Hanji frowned but knew it was necessary. Letting him slip it on she took the time to fully undress herself.

"Should I be on top or you want to?" Hanji asked as they were both ready and naked.

Levi pulled her to him and on top of him which gave her the answer she needed.

She was already more than ready to receive him, dripping wet with excitement as she carefully lowered himself, feeling how his length penetrated her and filled her up.  
Hanji started slowly moving on top of him, just wanting to enjoy the moment and the feeling of them fitting perfectly together. For Hanji it was always something magical when they joined together into one.

Levi´s face would answers into such cute expressions, lovingly, open and full of emotions which were usually hidden beneath his stoic face.

Speeding up Levi helped her pushing her hips back down ramming into him with more force and making her moan loudly.

None cared really if they got heard by anyone else. Moblit or Mikes room was not far away down the hallway. Levi almost wanted them to hear Hanji just to make it clear this was his territory, he is the one making her come like this and no one could ever be as good as him for her at least.

This continued for a while until Levi could feel her walls tightening enough and she came right there and than while saying his name. Letting her ride out her orgasm he came as well with a few more deep trusts, quieter as her but he was never as loud as her during their love makings. Her body collapsed onto his own a smile plastered onto Hanji's face feeling content.

"This was nice..."

Levi hummed in agreement, caressing her head while it rested over his chest and she listened to his fast heartbeat.

"Second round?" Levi asked not feeling tired enough just yet.

At this Hanji peaked up with interest, mumbling against his chest.

"Only if you do the work this time. You are humanity strongest soldier after all not me."

"This can be arranged." And with this Levi switched their positions, and took a new condom out of his condom box.

* * *

Morning came and the two found themselves curled up together under the blanket.

"Ugh my head hurts." Hanji groaned and buried herself deeper into Levi's chest.

"Your fault for drinking so much." Levi spoke making her look up at him.

"Morning. You probably are awake since a while. Sorry for forcing you to stay in bed." She mumbled about to move away from him but Levi stopped her and pulled her back to him.

"Hey, you are supposed to listen to me until the week is over. Stay here..."

This made Hanji blush and she decided to curl back up into him. It was getting cold in the mornings and Levi was giving a comfortable warmth to her she could get used to.

Maybe this bet with her as price was not so bad after all. She would need to thank Nanaba later she supposed. Because maybe just maybe this made their relationship advance into something else. Something more.

"What else will you make me do?"

"Who knows... take a bath later is a must. We are dirty like shit" Levi said with light disgust. As much as he enjoyed having sex with Hanji and having her bare body against his and only his he couldn´t wait to clean himself up and Hanji of course.

At this Hanji chuckled. "If you join me gladly, clean freak."


End file.
